


Mutual Appreciation Society

by silentdescant



Series: Pornstar AU [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: kink_bingo, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now presenting a real husband and wife duo, Jensen Ackles and Danneel Harris!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Appreciation Society

**Author's Note:**

> Day... five? of the fic-a-day challenge. More pornstar!AU with Jensen and Danneel! This is for the kink_bingo square of "pegging".

_Now presenting a real life husband and wife duo, Jensen Ackles and Danneel Harris!_

 

"You sure you wanna do this, baby?" Danneel asks softly.

They aren't in their own bedroom, but the set is made to look like an average couple's room. There's a king-sized bed and two nightstands, a lamp and a couple of books stacked on each. There's a dresser with a mirror resting on top. There's a hamper with a pile of laundry tucked into the corner. It's way more comfortable and homey than their usual work environments. She feels at home here, and that makes the job just a little bit weird.

But Jensen smiles, reassures her by rubbing her shoulder briskly and kissing her cheek. "Not like it's anything people haven't seen before," he says, and she supposes he's right. They've never done a shoot together, but they've each done more than a handful with other partners, and in a wide range of genres.

Today is a little more her style than his, though. Jensen's known for hardcore scenes, and while Danneel's done her fair share of kink, she does often work in bedroom sets rather than dungeons.

The director gives each of them a quick once-over and asks if they're ready to go. They are. Jensen grabs his prop briefcase and heads out the door.

Danneel meets the camera crew in the kitchen, where there's already a pot bubbling on the stove. It smells delicious, whatever it is. She fluffs her apron--a white, frilly number that looks like it was stolen off a sexy maid costume--and the cameras roll.

The sound of the front door opening interrupts Danneel stirring the pot of fragrant sauce, and she turns to see her husband come inside.

"Honey, I'm home," he says, and though it sounds like a joke to her ears, it probably won't read that way on film. She rises up onto her toes and greets him with a kiss.

"How was work, sweetie?" she asks. "Dinner will be ready soon."

She turns back to the stove and feels Jensen come up behind her. His hands slide around her hips and tug her in close, and his breath his hot against the side of her neck as he kisses her there.

"I'm actually not hungry," he says quietly.

"Oh yeah? You got a better idea for something to do tonight?"

Jensen spins her in his arms and kisses her deeply. This is the kind of kiss they share at home, and it takes her by surprise. Danneel forgets about the cameras and melts into him.

"Yeah," he says against her lips. "I've got a better idea."

He takes her hands and leads her to the bedroom, and Danneel hopes one of the crew people turns off the stove, because there's no time for her to do it now. The cameras are right behind them, urging them on.

Jensen sits on the end of the bed and pulls Danneel in for another kiss. Still standing, she's taller than him, and she tilts his up and back, trailing her fingertips down the long line of his throat and into the stiff collar of his shirt. She wants to rip it apart, send the buttons flying around the room. It'll look stupid if she tries and fails, though, so she distracts Jensen with another wet, thorough kiss while she flicks apart the first few buttons.

Jensen takes over for the lower buttons and lets Danneel push the shirt off his shoulders, trapping his arms behind his back. It's not very restrictive bondage; he can still move his forearms, still reach Danneel, but she leaves the shirt where it is and Jensen doesn't move it. She lays her hand against his throat again and pushes him down flat on the bed.

"So what was your idea?" she asks, trying to sound disaffected.

"I think you know what I need, Danni," Jensen replies. His face is flushed and his eyes are closed, and he's already panting, just a little.

Danneel drags her index finger down his chest, collarbone to belly button. Her nails are trimmed short and blunt, but it still leaves a faint, red scratchmark. Jensen marks so damn easy. It's tempting to add more lines to his pale, freckled skin.

"I do know," she admits. "But I want to hear you say it, baby."

He lifts his head and opens his eyes to meet hers. She can feel his abs tighten with effort. "I want you to fuck me," he says clearly, unashamed by the request. He gives every impression of this being a common activity for them, but it really isn't.

They've played with strap-ons before, of course, but Jensen bottoms often enough for the men he scenes with, and Danneel tops often enough with girls for her shoots, that when they're together, they'd both rather just keep it natural. They don't use any toys regularly, though they have a significant collection stashed away.

"Please fuck me," he says again, and Danneel realizes she's been silently staring at him for far too long.

She murmurs, "Good boy," and delights in the flush that darkens Jensen's ears and throat. Humiliation isn't the goal of this video, but she so rarely sees Jensen embarassed at home that she can't help but play.

She leaves him with the order to get undressed while she gathers the harness, dildo, and lube from the drawer on the left nightstand. She puts everything in a pile at the foot of the bed, right in front of where Jensen is kneeling, now fully naked, cock thick and standing tall. Danneel puts on a little show for him as she takes off her own clothes, just the apron and shirt and miniskirt for now. Maybe she'll strip off the bra and panties as a reward, later.

Jensen watches her hungrily, and it's a look that's so familiar on his face that she almost laughs. It doesn't feel at all like they're acting, here, not like it often feels for her with other partners. She forgets about the cameras and the other people in the room and climbs onto the bed, pushing Jensen down on his back and following him with a hard, rough kiss.

His arms surround her automatically, cling and dig into her back to keep her close. She bites; he moans. She moves down to his throat and bites again, and Jensen chokes off a startled curse. His cock is hard against her belly, but she ignores it for now. His thigh, however, is perfectly positioned for her to rub against. Surely he can feel the wetness of her arousal seeping through her panties.

"Come on," he mutters, "come on, come on, baby, come on."

Danneel grins. She does so love teasing him.

She sits up a moment later and shuffles backward, disentangling her legs from Jensen's so he can spread, display himself for her. She trails her hand from his stomach around to his balls and plays for a moment, fondling and tugging until Jensen's restless, hardly able to keep himself still. Then she slides her fingers down to his hole and presses the pad of her thumb against the dry, pink pucker of muscle. 

Danneel glances up at Jensen's face and finds him lying with his head back again, eyes closed and tongue poking out at the corner of his mouth. It sweeps across his lips quickly, wetting them, and his hole flexes against her thumb, letting her in just a little.

"Fuck, that's hot," she whispers. 

Jensen doesn't answer, but he does rock his hips up and back, playing at riding her fingers, a hint of what's to come.

Danneel breaks out the lube and squeezes a thick puddle of it into her palm. She coats Jensen's ass rather than her fingers and just smears it around his hole, teasing and drawing it out for the cameras. One of the guys moves in for a close-up and she adjusts her posture accordingly without breaking stride. She knows most of the crew--a benefit of working with the same company for years--so it's not hard to relax around them and tune out their presence.

When she finally pushes her finger all the way into Jensen, it slides easily; Jensen's relaxed, welcoming her in, and there's more than enough lube coating the outside of his hole. She squirts some more onto her fingers and pushes it inside him, first with one finger and then with two. Jensen's a pro, and it doesn't take long to stretch him.

He's moaning with each of her thrusts, and Danneel thinks back to the other times they've tried this, alone in their own bedroom. She can't remember him being so vocal, though he certainly is when other guys are fucking him on camera. She can't actually tell if it's an act or a genuine reaction.

She pulls her fingers out and climbs on top of him for another plundering kiss. She knows it's their job to put on a show, and she knows Jensen's a professional, but she can't help but want this to be special. She doesn't want to hear anything fake coming out of Jensen's mouth.

Danneel bites his lower lip hard and tastes blood. It shocks her into pulling back, sitting upright, but Jensen just arches back against the bed, totally into it. There's a bright spot of red on his pink lips and he gasps, "Jesus fuck, Danni, please."

"Keep begging for it and maybe I'll give you more than just my fingers," she says roughly.

"Please fuck me, baby, I need you in me. I wanna feel you inside me, Danni, please," Jensen says immediately. He keeps it up, too, even as she steps off the bed to wrangle the harness and dildo.

It's easy enough to fit the dildo--a flesh-colored imitation cock, with veins and everything--into the O-ring, but a little more complicated to untangle the straps. It's already fitted to her body, so thankfully she doesn't need to worry about tightening anything. Danneel strips off her soaked panties before pulling it up and buckling it around her thighs.

The base of the dildo is flat, but it still feels nice against her cunt, and she knows it'll feel nicer once she's moving. But it doesn't matter that it's probably not enough to get her off; orgasms are what she's got her man here for, anyway.

"Please, baby, come here," Jensen's saying, still stretched out flat on the bed, his legs spread obscenely wide. "Come ride me, Danni, I need you."

"Well, you're in luck, sweetie," Danneel replies as she knee-walks back onto the bed and fits herself between Jensen's thighs. "I've been wanting to ride your ass." She leans low over him, letting the lace of her bra tickle his nipples. "I've been waiting all day."

"Do it," Jensen begs. "Do it, please."

Danneel reaches down between them and fits the head of the dildo at Jensen's hole. It's much, much thicker than her two fingers, but there's no way she can refuse him now. She pauses there for a moment, letting the camera guys get into position, get the shot from a couple of different angles, then thrusts in, long and smooth.

Jensen lets out a low whine and his eyes slam shut. His hand clenches around her upper arm. Danneel doesn't comment or try to pull away, not yet; she likes how they look together, likes how much bigger he is, and she thinks his long fingers wrapped around her thin bicep will make a pretty picture.

She also likes that Jensen's completely at her mercy. She grinds into him a few times and kisses her way across his jaw, but that's all the sweetness she'll allow. She sits back on her heels in the next moment, breaking out of Jensen's grip, and pulls the dildo all the way out of him.

The cameras come in close for the shot of his hole clenching around nothing, desperate for her cock. She grins.

"Did you like that, baby?" she asks. She can feel the taunting bitch in her coming out now. "Was that enough for you?"

"No, please," Jensen cries. "I need more, Danni, please."

"More? You had my whole cock. What more could you want?"

"Fuck me, Danni, _fuck_ me."

She doesn't wait this time, just slams back into him. He shouts wordlessly and his hands fly up to the slatted headboard, scrambling for a grip.

"That's it, baby, hold on tight," she murmurs, then concentrates on building up a steady rhythm. Jensen's cock is flat against his belly, drooling precome into the well of his belly button, but she doesn't want to touch him, not yet. She's pretty sure she can work him up into a frenzy first.

As she picks up speed, starts rolling her hips like she's dancing at some nightclub, the base of the dildo rocks perfectly against her clit and she almost loses focus. It would be so easy to just lose herself in sensations, let her orgasm build inside her until she has to wedge her fingers under the harness and rub off for some relief. But that's not what this shoot is about.

They switch it up twice over the next little while, changing positions so that Jensen is riding her lap, and then doggy style with him on his knees and her taking him from behind. Danneel's been riding a wave that never crashes to the shore for quite a while--too long, in her opinion--and she's desperate to come. She can only imagine how Jensen must feel.

There's a camera focused on his cock, or on both of their cocks, maybe, positioned at an angle to see under Jensen's body. Danneel takes pity on him and reaches around to finally, _finally_ grasp his cock.

She can feel him shudder once before collapsing down first onto his elbows and then just flat on his chest and face, his arms stretching up and out, hands clenching in the sheets. He moans into a pillow, apparently delirious with pleasure, and Danneel gets a sharp, hot thrill; _she_ made her husband into this desperate puddle of goo.

Danneel squeezes one hand around Jensen's hip, digging her nails in hard enough to leave marks that'll last, and jerks him off fast and tight with the other. It doesn't take long for him to come; he coats her fingers with it and finally collapses down on the bed, trapping her hand beneath him.

She doesn't pull the dildo out right away. She kind of likes having him like this, completely boneless and sated. She wipes her hand on his sweaty back and shifts her weight there, between his shoulderblades, as she grinds down into him. He's beyond words, but he moans his approval and reaches back with one arm, trying to touch her. She takes his hand and laces their fingers together at the small of his back.

"Does that feel good, baby?" she asks breathlessly. It's her turn, now.

"Fuck yeah," Jensen moans. "Like it when you use me up."

"Not too used up, are you, sweetie?"

Jensen untangles their hands and pushes back up on his hands and knees, nearly dislodging her. She rocks into him once, twice more, before pulling out and sitting back on her heels. Jensen twists around and waits, obedient and mellow like he always is after he comes.

Danneel takes off her bra with a quick pinch of the clasp unbuckles the harness just enough to slide it down her hips. Jensen helps her get it off her feet and put aside, but he doesn't pounce on her like she expects him to. There's hunger in his eyes again as he looks at her, but still he waits.

Danneel scoots closer, giving herself room to lie back without falling off the end of the bed, and spreads her legs around Jensen's body, her thighs positioned over his. And still he waits.

He's waiting for her command, she realizes belatedly. _Of course_. They don't really _play_ together, though she's obviously aware of Jensen's submissive tendencies and he's aware of her bossiness. They usually leave the powerplay for work. Which, she suddenly thinks, this is. The thrill at being so blatantly in control makes her pussy throb with arousal. Her chest flushes with warmth and she closes her eyes.

"Touch me," she says breathlessly. She's barely finished the command before she feels his palms stroking up her thighs and bracketing her hips. "Taste me," she adds then.

When Jensen kisses her belly, then again just above her cunt, Danneel stretches her arms out to either side and clenches her hands in the sheets, like Jensen had done earlier. She wonders if he felt like this, right on the cusp. He probably had.

Jensen wastes no time in spreading her open and licking into her, and he knows her body well enough to have her moaning and crying his name in moments.

"Oh, fuck, Jensen, baby, right there, Jensen, right there, come _on_ ," she says, and she knows she's getting louder and louder, but she can't bring herself to care. Her thighs are tense and her heels are digging into Jensen's back, but he doesn't protest, just finally slides two fingers into her pussy and curls them just so, and Danneel's breath catches. She lets her orgasm overtake her and stretches out the moment for as long as she's able before flopping her legs off Jensen's shoulders and letting him up.

The whole lower half of his face is wet with her juices. He licks his lips and wipes the rest away with the back of his hand and crawls over her, covers her body with his and pins her gently to the mattress.

"Thanks for that," she says breathlessly. There's a giggle building inside her, threatening to escape, but she desperately wants to hold it in.

"I should be thanking you," Jensen replies, lips twisted up at one corner in a smirk.

Danneel does laugh, then. "Our marriage is a mutual appreciation society," she allows, and kisses him.

It's not until several minutes of lazy, post-coital making-out that she remembers there are several camera and sound guys and a director watching them. She doesn't even care. They have what they need. It's still her turn, and this is what she needs.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
